Inheritance Cycle: New Enemies and New Order
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: Eragon has defeated Galbatorix and is prepared to leave Alagaesia in order to protect the eggs and train new riders. Before he does that, however, he has something to tell Arya. Will she return his feelings? At the last second, Murtagh takes Eragon's place. When a new order of riders arrives, what will they want? Never read any Inheritance fictions so if this is like others sorry.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Inheritance Cycle. This is my version of how the series ended plus a little before an a long story line after. I used some exact quotes but I changed some of them, so sue me. I don't bother with grammar marks. I know Ra'zac don't actually suck out their victims souls but I needed something that did.

* * *

Change of Plans

Eragon smiled at the fairth in his hands. It was definitely a more accurate image of Arya than his last. His last, looking back at it, hadn't been the best idea ever. It had been long past screwed up by his emotions. This one was free of most of the signs of how he felt. There were still a few but you would have to actually look for them to see them. He glanced up at Arya and then back down at the fairth. If she saw it, she would probably kill him for doing the same thing she had gotten mad at him for the last time. He sighed so silently that even he couldn't hear himself.

He threw it at a pile of stones off to one side but Arya said one word, "Kausta."

The moment the fairth began to curve back toward her, Eragon felt his gut screaming at him to run. Saphira and Firnen both stopped what they had been doing ready to jump in to protect Eragon if needed. Firnen wouldn't let anyone hurt his rider but didn't exactly want to see Eragon die either given that Saphira would go with him.

Arya stared at the fairth and her thoughts drifted back to the last fairth Eragon had made of her.

_Flashback_

Oromis handed the fairth to Arya. She stared at it for a moment then raised it over her head and slammed it to the ground smashing it. The moment she did, they all heared Saphira's enraged roar erupt from the top of the mountain. Oromis turned toward Eragon.

"Control your dragon boy," Oromis said.

"I am," Eragon said.

With that he walked to the edge of the cliff and leapt off. He landed easily in Saphira's saddle and she flew away. Arya was about to try to follow on foot but Oromis stopped her.

"Give him some time," Oromis said. "He'll be cooled off by tomorrow."

Sure enough, he had been back training the next day.

_End flashback_

"Again?" Arya asked not looking away from the fairth.

"I can explain," Eragon said apprehension and a touch of fear on his voice.

"Don't bother," Arya said.

In truth, she was slightly flattered that even after all this time and all of the things she had said an done, he still loved her. She was also impressed at how accurate the fairth was, especially after the last one he had made.

"I'm not angry," Arya said. "Truthfully, this is probably a better fairth than I could make of you. I'm impressed."

"Oh," Eragon said slightly confused and fairly embarrassed. "So, you're not going to kill me?"

"Not today," Arya said. "Maybe later. For now, if you are willing, I would like to tell you my true name."

Eragon stared at her, completely sure he had heard her wrong. He managed to nod but couldn't find any words. Arya nodded and gave him a moment to get over his surprise then stepped forward and whispered it so quietly that he barely heard it. He blinked. Almost all of it surprised him.

After a moment he managed to say, "You have a good name. You should be proud of who you are. I swear to protect your name."

Arya nodded then smiled and Eragon could have sworn he saw shyness.

"If...you still wish it, I would be honored to hear your name," Arya said.

Eragon smiled and nodded then stepped forward and, just as quietly, whispered his true name to her. She seemed slightly surprised by a few parts and stared at the sky as his name sank in. Eragon felt certain that his flaws would make her hate him, and if they didn't the depth of his feelings for her certainly would. After an agonizing amount of time, she finally looked him in the eye.

"You have a good name as well," Arya said. "Thank you for sharing it with me."

He blinked in surprise. It definitely wasn't the reaction he had been expecting. In fact, it was probably as close to opposite as it could be. Finally he managed to ask the one question that had been nagging at the back of his mind for a while.

"What is to become of us?" Eragon asked.

Arya looked away but, after a moment, said, "I don't know. Once, as you know, I would have said 'nothing' but...You are still young, and humans often change their minds. It may be ten years...it may be-"

"My feelings won't change," Eragon said in the ancient language.

Arya searched his face but eventually her expression softened.

"If they don't, then perhaps...in time," Arya said.

"But," Eragon said feeling like his chest was beginning to implode. "We don't have time."

"What?" Arya asked.

Eragon explained everything that he and Saphira had been discussing recently then finished by saying, "Saphira and I decided that the only safe place to raise the dragons...is outside of Alagaesia."

"But..." Arya struggled for words but they failed her.

Tears began to stream down her cheeks. Eragon gently wiped them away and lifted her face so that he could look her in the eyes.

"If I asked it, would you give up your crown to come with us?" Eragon asked.

Arya stared at him for a moment and for a moment saw a sliver of hope but it faded as quickly as it came. Then fresh tears slid down her cheeks. She tore her eyes away and hugged the fairth to her chest.

"I can't," Arya said.

Eragon's heart fell even though he had expected the answer. He nodded then gently pulled her into a hug as she began to sob. Firnen and Saphira, who had mentally been listening to the end of the conversation, both sat down and stared at their riders.

"I'm sorry," Arya said between sobs.

"It's okay," Eragon said. "I understand. Your duty comes first. Believe me, if that wasn't true, I wouldn't be going."

Arya continued to sob but after a while, she managed to stop and just lay in his arms. He lightly ran his hand through her hair and she seemed to calm down a little more.

"There has to be another way," Arya said.

"There is," Murtagh said landing beside them and dropping off of Thorn. "I'll go."

"Are you sure?" Eragon asked.

"Yes," Murtagh said. "I wanted to be able to make amends for what I've done. This is how."

"But, Nasuada-" Eragon began.

"It never would have worked anyway," Murtagh said.

"Are you sure?" Arya asked.

"Yes," Murtagh said. "I'm certain."

"Okay," Eragon said. "Thank you."

Murtagh nodded then turned and mounted Thorn again. Before he left, Eragon gave him all of the Eldunari. Murtagh said his goodbyes then he and Thorn left. Eragon sat down and smiled to himself as much as to Arya.

"Looks like we have time after all," Eragon said.

Arya smiled as well then sat beside him and kissed him. He kissed her back and after a moment he pulled away and glanced to his left in time to see Firnen flying toward him with murder clearly written on his face. Saphira slammed him into the ground and pinned him.

"What's wrong with Firnen?" Eragon asked.

"I have no idea," Arya said.

_"Calm down!"_ Saphira shouted mentally and they could all hear her.

_"But-"_ Firnen began.

Saphira put her jaws around his neck and squeezed slightly and Firnen went silent. Saphira released his throat and Firnen instantly shot a jet of flame at Eragon.

On pure muscle reflex, he held his hand up and shouted, "Eitha!"

Had he had time to thing, he would have specified just the fire. Instead, a semi visible pulse launched everything inside of a five hundred meter line extending from his hand. The fire shot back at Firnen, giving him a slight burn then the pulse launched him and Saphira backward but high enough that they were able to stop their descent, then it tore up enormous chunks of stone and hurled them. The spell had finished inside of a second and Eragon suddenly felt tired and had a splitting head ache but it could have been worse, all things considered.

"How did you..." Aria began but shook her head and glared at Firnen.

_"Don't look at me like that,"_ Firnen said. _"He was going to kill you."_

"Was not!" Eragon said.

Arya sighed and rested her head in her hand then glared up at Firnen again.

"Why did you think he was trying to kill me?" Arya asked.

_"He was going to suck your soul out of your mouth like a Ra'zac,"_ Firnen said.

"Okay," Eragon said. "First, Ra'zac eat their victims bodies while they're alive. Second, you have no idea what a kiss is do you?"

"A what?" Firnen asked thoroughly confused.

"I thought not," Eragon said.

"Actually," Arya said. "Ra'zac eat their victims until they are on the edge of death. Then they suck the souls out of their victims' mouths."

"Oh," Eragon said then restrained a gag. "Guess I'm really glad I saved Roran and Katrina."

"I bet they would be too," Arya said. "I'll explain what you were actually doing. You should go tell Nasuada about Murtagh."

"Right," Eragon said.

He stood and Saphira flew over. She landed heavily and Eragon climbed on.

"I'll be waiting here when you're done," Arya said.

Eragon nodded then glared at Firnen for a moment before Saphira took off and flew him back to Nasuada's residence.

THE END

* * *

Read and review


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or any of the characters.

* * *

Success

Eragon sighed and looked back over his shoulder. Arya and Firnen were out of sight now but he could somehow still sense them. When he asked Saphira, she said that she could as well. After a few more minutes, they landed in front of Nasuada's residence and Eragon slid to the ground.

"Eragon," Nasuada said. "What are you doing here?"

"There's been a change of plans," Eragon said. "I'm not leaving."

"Really?" Nasuada asked. "So, where are you going to put the eggs?"

"I'm not," Eragon said. "Murtagh took them in my place."

"You let Murtagh leave?" Nasuada asked icily. "Why?"

"Because for once, I was being selfish," Eragon said.

"Selfish?" Nasuada asked. "What does...Arya?"

"Yes," Eragon said.

"That's great!" Nasuada said. "But, then, what's wrong?"

"I can't feel her," Eragon said.

Nasuada stared at him for a moment then rolled her eyes and said, "Men."

"Not like that," Eragon said. "I mean that me and Saphira could sense her and Firnen on the way here but now we can't. We're worried."

"What?" Nasuada asked. "How can you sense them?"

"I'm not sure and I'm not sure I want to," Eragon said.

"The 'How' may be just as important as why you can't," Nasuada said.

"What does that mean?" Eragon asked.

"I mean, did she tell you her true name?" Nasuada asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Eragon asked.

"If you know someone's true name, you can sometimes sense that person," Nasuada said.

"Why would we be unable to now?" Eragon asked.

"Three possibilities," Nasuada said. "First, you're too far away."

"How far?" Eragon asked.

"Half of Alagaesia," Nasuada said.

"She was only a few miles away," Eragon said. "Please tell me the others aren't too bad."

"One would be that the name is no longer hers," Nasuada said. "The last, is that she's dead."

Eragon paled considerably then turned and climbed onto Saphira.

"Time to move," Eragon said.

"I'm coming with you," Nasuada said.

She climbed on behind Eragon and Eragon flew to the place he had left his friends. there was no sign of them but a moment later, he saw a line of green fire farther away. He followed and realized that the fire was creating a trail. He followed and after about three hours they finally reached an island isolated from the mainland but big enough that it would take a long time to search it. Luckily, Eragon and Saphira could sense Arya and Firnen now.

"We're almost there!" Eragon shouted over the wind. "Are we going to have to fight anything?"

"Why are you asking me?" Nasuada shouted back. "You know as much as me!"

"_I can smell something unpleasant,"_ Saphira said. "_The last time I smelled it was in Helgrind."_

Eragon's blood ran cold but he told Saphira to move faster. They landed on top of a huge plateau that was barren and perfectly flat. It was about a mile across and perfectly round. Arya was kneeling in the center, bound and gagged but Firnen was nowhere to be found. They could sense him but couldn't see where he was.

Eragon slid to the ground and ran over to Arya. The moment he had untied her and removed the gag she said one word.

"Trap!" Arya said.

Just then, a Lethrblaka rose up beside the plateau holding Firnen by its feet. A Ra'zac dropped to the plateau and charged at Eragon. Eragon smirked and drew his sword. He froze for half a second when the Ra'zac drew a black rider's sword but then he began to fight it. At first it held its own but after a moment, Eragon smashed its sword aside and slashed at it. Unfortunately, the Lethrblaka threw Firnen at the same time and Eragon barely managed to avoid getting crushed and had to let the Ra'zac live.

Eragon stood just as Saphira crashed into the Lethrblaka and smashed it into the side of the plateau then tumbled to the ground with it, slashing and biting at every inch of its flesh. The Ra'zac retrieved his sword then shot at Eragon again. When it reached him, Eragon blocked a stab and the Ra'zac kicked him in the chest. Arya jumped up and swung at him but he knocked her blade aside easily and drove his sword through her chest. Then he pulled it out and leapt off of the plateau. The Lethrblaka caught him and carried him away. Saphira landed on the plateau a moment later nursing an injured foreleg.

Eragon knelt beside Arya but didn't bother trying to heal her. She had already passed. Firnen was laying a short distance away also lifeless. Eragon took a deep breath and he and Saphira both agreed on a single course of action. Eragon placed his right hand on Arya's forehead and spoke the one spell no one had ever succeeded at. The spell was a revival spell. his hand burned then his entire body as the spell drained his strength. Within seconds he had a splitting headache worse than any he had ever experienced. Saphira began to give him energy but within seconds, she too was out. Finally the spell stopped but Eragon collapsed the moment it did.

Eragon groaned and opened his eyes. He looked around and immediately recognized the hospital in Ellesmera. The simple fact that he was alive both relieved him and told him that Arya couldn't be. No sooner had he come to that conclusion, did Arya walk through the door and freeze seeing that he was awake.

"Arya," Eragon croaked, his voice hoarse.

The effort of talking alone made his head explode into pain. He laid his head back on the pillow resisting the urge to throw up.

"You're awake," Arya said walking over and sitting down. "Do you have any idea how risky that was?"

"I know that I shouldn't be alive right now," Eragon said.

"That's right," Arya said. "You should be dead. We both should be. Never in history has there been a single person that has succeeded at reviving someone who was dead."

"I did," Eragon said smiling. "And you have no idea how happy I am about it."

"So am I," Arya said smiling. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Eragon said. "But hopefully not for a few more years so that my head will stop hurting. How long was I out?"

"A few weeks," Arya said. "Murtagh and I went after the Ra'zac with our dragons. the Ra'zac itself got away but the Lethrblaka wasn't so lucky."

"Murtagh's back?" Eragon asked.

"He was," Arya said. "He left again once the Ra'zac got away."

Eragon nodded then looked around. There were several vases of flowers and a few letters.

"What are those?" Arya asked.

"Letters," Arya said. "Although, I've taken to calling them get well soon notes."

"I'm guessing that's about all they say?" Eragon asked.

"Yes," Arya said.

Eragon nodded and a few elves came in. They used magic to try to heal him but the most they did was tire themselves out.

"If you get me my belt and ring I'll be fine," Eragon said.

Arya nodded and brought the items back a short while later. Eragon removed all of the energy from them and transferred the majority to Saphira who was in about the same condition. The energy was enough to get them up and about but not enough to get rid of their headaches.

"Much better," Eragon said standing.

Luckily he was still wearing his clothes. The Elves had used magic to clean him up everyday, according to Arya, so he didn't smell like he hadn't bathed in weeks.

"I'm hungry," Eragon said.

"Good," Arya said opening the front door of the castle to reveal all of Ellesmera waiting with baskets of food.

"Wow," Eragon said. "I would have figured they'd be more concerned about Saphira."

"If you die so does she," Arya reminded him.

"That make me feel so much better," Eragon said.

Arya smiled and slid her hand into his. The elves instantly erupted into cheers. Eragon smiled slightly to himself. At least he knew that he had plenty of supporters. Arya led him to his seat then sat beside him in the queen's chair. He realized with a sense of both pride and a slight mix of embarrassment and surprise, that he was sitting in the king's chair. A few elves joined them and the rest served them then left. Everyone ate and Eragon was surprised when everyone else, except Arya, ate more than him. When everyone was finished, Arya dismissed them along with the servants.

"So," Arya said sitting on the table so she could look him in the eye. "Do you like the chair?"

"It's comfortable but I don't think I should be sitting in the king's chair," Eragon said. "I'm not a king. I'm barely a peasant."

"In human culture maybe," Arya said. "The fact that we're together makes you king in elven culture."

"Oh," Eragon said.

"Don't worry," Arya said. "You only have to do political stuff if I'm ill or worse."

"Oh," Eragon said relieved.

"So, should we stick to just elven culture or do you want to have a human wedding?" Arya asked.

Eragon was pretty sure he would have choked if he was eating or drinking.

"T-that's...um...up to you," Eragon said.

Arya smiled then switched to sitting in his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder and smiled.

"Okay," Arya said. "We'll have a human wedding. I've always loved the idea of choosing one person to be with for the rest of your life. Of course, that's a slightly larger commitment when you're practically immortal."

"Just a little," Eragon said grinning.

Arya sighed contentedly and wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him. He hugged her back and they stayed like that right up until the entire table exploded.

THE END

* * *

Read and review


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or any of the characters except Garzhog, the Ra'zac, the shades, and the Kull Rider.

* * *

Newest Riders

The table exploded suddenly and the shock wave from impact sent Eragon and Arya flying. They both landed on their feet and looked around. The impact had been that of a familiar Ra'zac. It had its sword out and was grinning evilly at Eragon while pointing at Arya.

"I don't think so," Eragon said stepping in front of Arya.

A moment later, a huge black dragon landed behind them and picked Arya up in its mouth. It took off again but not before Eragon grabbed onto its foot. As it rose, Eragon slashed its neck and it dropped Arya. Arya grabbed onto Eragon's leg and the dragon began to fall. It wasn't dead but the wound was bleeding badly. It would still survive, however, Saphira and Firnen seemed to have a couple of things to say about that. The two dragons roared and slammed to the ground.

Just as they did, a very unsettling distorted and scratchy voice said, "Eitha."

The Ra'zac raised its hand and a gedwey ignasia shone on its palm. Saphira and Firnen were sent flying and the sword suddenly made sense to Eragon.

"Ra'zac can become Riders?" Eragon asked.

"I guess so," Arya said. "You want the dragon or should I take it."

"I have a better idea," Eragon said.

He ran forward and drew his sword then attacked the Ra'zac. The Ra'zac easily outpaced him somehow and kept him from hitting it even once. Then a huge golden dragon landed on top of the Ra'zac's dragon and crushed it. An urgal landed behind the Ra'zac and a sword made out of bone sprouted from its chest.

"Fucking Ra'zac," the urgal grunted before throwing the corpse away and picking up its sword.

"Thanks," Eragon said surprised. "How was it a rider?"

The urgal shrugged then knelt and held the sword up for Eragon.

"It's yours," Eragon said. "You killed him you get the weapon."

The urgal stiffened slightly but otherwise stayed rooted to the spot.

"It's part of their culture," Arya said walking over. "He's supposed to give his master a gift worthy of anything his master might teach him. He also is supposed to mark himself for each kill."

"Mark himself how?" Eragon asked.

"A scar," Arya said.

Eragon took the sword and the urgal held his arm out then cut a horizontal line on his forearm with a dagger. Eragon noticed that there were very few lines. Eragon ignored this and the urgal stood. He was a good foot taller than Eragon and his horns were about a foot long. He was built like a wall of muscle and could probably lift Firnen if Firnen would hold still long enough.

"Thank you," Eragon said. "Now, I think it's about time we did something about the Ra'zac, don't you Arya?"

"Definitely," Arya said.

He suddenly thought he heard thunder and looked up but instead saw hundreds of dragons flying over head.

"Of shit!" Eragon said.

He held his hands up and shouted the first shielding spell that popped into his head and before Arya could ask why, exactly seventy spheres of magic exploded on the invisible shield Eragon had created. When the dragons had passed, Eragon let the shield disappear and nearly collapsed.

"No magic!" Arya said. "You're not strong enough."

"Come on," Eragon said. "We have to go see who the new Riders are and we need to stop them."

"How?" Arya asked. "Firnen and Saphira are out cold."

Eragon jabbed a finger at the gold dragon.

"Climb on," the urgal said.

Arya and Eragon both climbed on and the dragon took off. When it was high enough, Eragon saw that most of the dragons were chasing a relatively small group of seventy. The small group had Riders from hundreds of different species, all of which were not very happy with Eragon.

"Crap!" Eragon said. "How are these things becoming Riders?"

The dragons with Riders pulled a pinhead turn and headed straight for Arya, Eragon, and the urgal.

"This might work," Eragon said drawing his sword.

Arya did the same knowing what he had planned. When the Riders got close enough, Eragon leapt onto a dragon's head and ran along its body removing its Rider's head before he could react. Then he leapt to the next dragon and did the same thing. Arya was doing the same thing but on her fourth try, the Rider blocked her swing then slashed her thigh as she leapt away. Eragon also got blocked but he corrected by removing the Rider's hand then leapt to catch Arya. He succeeded but then he and she plummeted toward the ground. Just before they landed, Eragon used a spell to slow their descent. The impact still injured him but Arya was fine and the impact wasn't fatal to him. The urgal landed beside them a moment later and the Riders continued and disappeared.

"Are you okay?" the urgal asked.

"Yes," Eragon said.

He healed Arya and helped her stand once she woke up.

"Where'd they go?" Arya asked.

"They got away," Eragon said. "Don't worry. We'll go after them soon."

Arya nodded then looked around.

"Where are we?" Arya asked.

"We fell somewhere in Du Weldenvarden," Eragon said.

"No," Arya said. "We're north of Alagaesia."

They all began to head back south and Eragon decided to learn more about his new student.

"So," Eragon said. "What's your name and what's the name of your dragon?"

"Garzhog," the urgal said. "And my dragon is named Belgabad."

"Okay," Eragon said. "Where'd you get the egg?"

"I found it on a hunting trip," Garzhog said. "It was sitting in a crater."

"That sounds slightly familiar," Eragon said remembering the crater Saphira's egg had made. "Okay. Now I think we should pick up the pace."

Arya was about to ask why when a shadow passed by on the edge of her view.

"Excellent idea," Arya said.

They all sped up and Garzhog flew ahead on Belgabad. Once he was far enough away that his dragon wouldn't be a problem, a human male stepped out from behind a tree in their path. Eragon and Arya both recognized the creature and turned to walk away but a second stepped out behind them. Both shades had Rider swords. One was red and the other was stark white.

"You killed our brother," one shade said looking at Eragon.

"And you killed our father," the other said looking at Arya.

"Which do you want?" Eragon asked.

"I'll take the one behind us," Arya said.

"Okay," Eragon said.

Eragon wheeled around and slashed at the one that was blocking their progress back toward Alagaesia and Arya attacked the other. Both shades moved in blurs and fought back. Eragon's grabbed both of Eragon's arms then jumped and kicked him in the chest so hard that both of Eragon's shoulders shot out of place and very nearly came off. Arya kicked the shade away from Eragon and Eragon managed to put his right arm back into place just in time to stab his shade in the heart. Arya went back to fighting her own and after a couple more minutes she finished him off.

"That was depressingly bad on my part," Eragon said failing to put his other shoulder back in place.

"Yours was stronger," Arya said before snapping Eragon's arm back into its joint.

She healed both of his shoulders then they continued.

"How far do you think is left?" Eragon asked.

"Probably only a short distance, why?" Arya asked.

"Company," Eragon said.

Arya glanced back and saw an army of Ra'zac following.

"You have got to be kidding," Arya said.

They both sprinted forward and the Ra'zac matched their pace. After a few minutes, Eragon and Arya reached a village and all of the elves in the village grabbed weapons and met the Ra'zac. The fight was fairly short and when it was done there were no Ra'zac still breathing but it did prove to be a lot more difficult than Eragon had expected.

A dragon landed in front of them and the Rider, a Kull, said, "Eragon and Arya come with me or I will kill everyone here."

"You wouldn't dare," Eragon said.

"Try me," the Kull said.

Eragon groaned then said, "Okay, let's go meet the new Riders."

THE END

* * *

Read and review


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or any of the characters that were in the books.

* * *

Redefining Pain

Eragon opened his eyes and saw Aria across the dungeon from him. They had been brought to this castle and had been placed in the dungeon. Since then, he had had to watch as they tortured Arya for information about where the Eldunari and dragon eggs were. Arya had told them only one thing, "Go to Hell". Eragon was proud of her resilience but was certain that he couldn't last much longer from having to watch her be tortured.

Just then the door opened and in walked the Kull that had tortured Arya for three days non stop. It was the same Kull that had brought them here. He had brought a razor and a bucket of what looked like pee but smelled like Sulfur, saltwater, vinegar, and lemon juice all mixed together.

"Okay," the Kull said. "Since you won't spill your guts, maybe your friend will."

"Don't count on it," Eragon said glaring at him.

If his shackles hadn't been restricting his magic, he would have torn the Kull apart. The Kull grinned and bent down to be at eye level.

"Do you want to kill me?" the Kull asked. "If you just tell me, I'll give you a chance."

Eragon spat in his eye and the Kull wiped it away then grinned.

"Good," the Kull said. "I've always preferred the hard way."

The Kull picked up the razor and carefully cut a shallow gash in Eragon's arm. It hurt like heck but he couldn't possibly bleed from it. The Kull had tortured Arya by simple beating her. Eragon decided he would have been better off being beaten but was happy so long as Arya was temporarily safe. The Kull pulled a cup out of the bucket and poured the contents into Eragon's cut. The pain from it instantly multiplied by several hundred thousand times. He instinctively severed his connection with Saphira to spare her the pain. After the contents of the cup had stopped foaming in Eragon's wound, the Kull made several more cuts and poured more of the mixture on them. Eragon's head began to feel light and his screams sounded distant.

He could see that Arya was awake and was staring at him worried and was already close to breaking from the same thing Eragon had already endured for three days. He shook his head and she understood. The Kull made more cuts and Arya looked away as he poured more mixture on Eragon's cuts. Eragon screamed again but when the pain had subsided enough, he laughed and smiled up at the Kull.

"That tickles," Eragon said then spit at him again.

He missed but he had made his point. The Kull smiled and pulled out two flasks. The first he poured in, Eragon recognized as fluorosulfuric acid. The second was a black liquid that Eragon could have sworn he had seen before but couldn't place. Arya clearly recognized it based on the terrified expression on her face.

"Last chance," the Kull said. "Spill and I won't use this."

"How is that fluorosulfuric acid not diluting?" Eragon asked.

"Magic," the Kull said. "Fine. If you won't tell...if you tell me what I want to know girl, I'll spare him my masterpiece."

"Don't," Eragon said.

"They're..." Arya closed her eyes and tears began streaming freely down her cheeks. "They're up your ass and around the corner."

"Fine," the Kull said clearly happy that he could use the mixture. "Let's get this party started. Just so you know, I'm not stopping when you spill now."

With that said, he made a cut on Eragon's arm and poured a tiny bit of the mixture into it. Eragon's eyes widened until they looked like they would pop out. He opened his mouth to scream but the pure unrefined agony drowned his voice before he could make a sound. The acid hissed loudly and produced a sickly yellow foam. Eragon arched his back and finally managed to make a sound. His voice was barely more than a strangled whine. A moment later, blood began to run out of the corners of his mouth. He thrashed against his shackles but they wouldn't budge. Finally, the Kull placed his hand over Eragon's wound and it stopped hissing and foaming. Eragon slowly relaxed and hung limply from his shackles. Arya sobbed and the Kull lifted Eragon's face.

"Where are they?" the Kull asked.

Eragon answered by spitting blood into his face. The Kull wiped it away and drove his knife through Eragon's shoulder and into the wall behind it. Then he turned to Arya.

"Either you tell me or it's your turn," the Kull said.

Just then a blood curdling scream sounded through the entire castle and the Kull turned around in time for Eragon to drive the knife into his eye. He stumbled backward into the wall then out of the room. Eragon looked at his arm and saw that the black liquid was beginning to spread through his veins and arteries. It was leaving a familiar black mark. Eragon had seen it once before, on Arya when they first met. He groaned and looked down at his ruined hand. He had pulled it out of his shackle similar to what Arya had once done. Then he had found the strength to move it out of sheer force of will. He had used it to pull the knife out and stab the Kull but now it was completely useless.

Eragon was now standing on the ground with one hand still in the shackle. He began pulling that one out and once it was free he collapsed against the wall spasming in agony. The Skilna Bragh in his arm had decided to take that moment to start working. It was worse than anything he had felt yet but he still managed to force himself to stand and to move to Arya. He managed to use his left hand and broke the chains attached to her Shackles then collapsed again. Arya broke her cuffs off then used a spell to regenerate his hands as much as she could then forced him into a coma to slow the poison which had already spread to cover most of his upper arm. She threw him over her shoulder then carried him outside.

Just as she reached the surface, Saphira and Firnen landed and Arya climbed on Firnen. She ordered him to find the closest Fricai Andlat. Firnen took off and flew North East and Saphira followed. Firnen landed in Ellesmera and elves, seeing the spot on Eragon's arm, rushed forward and took him away to administer the cure. Arya began searching for Blodhgram so that he could heal Eragon's hands. She found him sparring with Vanir.

"Blodhgram!" Arya said. "I need your help!"

Blodhgram followed her to the hospital refusing his insistence to heal her wounds. When they arrived, he understood why she was so distressed. Eragon had woken up and was having a seizure again. Blodhgram sent him into a coma and Arya looked at his arm. The poison had been cured but all of the wounds had some mixture in them that had started affecting him again when the cure had mixed with them. The one wound with fluorosulfuric acid was foaming again and hissing louder than before. Eragon would be dead within minutes if the mixture wasn't removed.

"Step aside Arya," Blodhgram said.

She did as he said and he and the other spellcasters began removing the mixture then healing his wounds. When they reached his hands Blodhgram stared at them then took a deep breath and healed them alone. When he was finished, he woke Eragon up and Eragon groaned and sat up then turned green and Blodhgram handed him a bucket. Eragon threw up into it and when he finished he tried to thank Blodhgram only to throw up again.

"It's okay," Blodhgram said. "You don't need to thank me. It's my pleasure."

Eragon nodded and threw up again. After a few hours of this and not being able to sleep, Eragon finally gave up and mentally asked Blodhgram to get rid of his memories of his torture. Blodhgram told him that it wasn't possible but did manage to heal the mental scars they left. Eragon managed to stop puking and finally managed to leave the hospital.

"Are you going to be okay?" Arya asked.

"Not for a long time," Eragon said. "But I will be eventually."

Arya felt horrible but knew there was nothing she could have done. Blodhgram had healed her injuries before leaving but she still put a hand over where her arm had been broken. Eragon was right. It would take a very long time for him to recover. She knew first hand how bad the effects of Skilna Bragh were and she had only recovered because she had a higher pain threshold than most. But she would be there for him every step of the way no matter what.

THE END

* * *

Read and review. Someone said I should put Author's Notes in and, while I hate doing that, I can give you a general idea of how fast things have happened. There were three hours between Eragon waking up after reviving Arya and the riders attacking. From there, it took one hour before the Kull Rider arrived for Eragon and Arya. It took one day for him to get them to his castle, then he spent three days torturing Arya constantly. He let them have one day to rest, then tortured Eragon for about an hour. Then it took about an hour for Arya to get him healed.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or any characters that were in the books.

* * *

Oath

Eragon flinched but managed to block Arya's sword despite his hesitation. It had been days since he and Arya had escaped the castle and Arya had been trying to help him get past the lasting trauma by sparring with him, spending time with him, and doing anything else she could think of to try to help him recover. She seemed to have recovered completely but every once in a while he caught her crying when she thought he wasn't around. She never admitted to it and he never brought it up but he knew it wasn't her own injuries that had devastated her so badly.

Arya spun and swung at Eragon from behind. He stopped trying to fight her and let his body take over. It was the first time he had stopped trying to act normal since they escaped. He blocked her swing and tripped her then rested his blade to her throat.

"Not bad," Arya said.

"I know," Eragon said grinning knowing full well she had let him win.

He helped her up and rubbed his arm for the millionth time that day.

"Still feeling phantom pains?" Arya asked.

"Yeah," Eragon said. "It's getting better though."

"That's good," Arya said smiling.

He looked away into the trees just as Garzhog stepped out carrying the equipment they had been forced to leave in the castle.

"The Kull is gone," Garzhog said kneeling and holding the equipment out. "He left these."

The equipment consisted of Arya and Eragon's Rider swords, Eragon's belt, and Eragon's ring. The swords they had been sparring with were normal elven swords.

"Thank you," Eragon said.

He put his belt and ring on and smiled. Simply having the ring his father, Brom, had left to him, technically, made him feel much better. Arya could tell and smiled.

"Thank you," Eragon said again. "I have something for you too."

He handed Garzhog a gold Rider sword and Garzhog stared at it.

"It was Oromis'," Eragon said. "I think it suits you."

Garzhog stared at the sword then bowed so low Eragon thought he might do a somersault. Then he stood and rushed off to show his dragon. Eragon sighed and sat down. Arya sat beside him and leaned on his shoulder. After a few minutes, he decided that he should say something, anything, about knowing she wasn't as okay as she wanted him to believe.

"Are you okay?" Eragon asked.

"Fine," Arya said.

"Are you sure?" Eragon asked. "I saw you crying, multiple times."

Her gaze fell to the ground and a moment later, she burst into tears. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed into his chest and he lightly ran his hand through her hair. After a little while, she managed to stop crying for the most part. He continued to run his hand through her hair until she finally calmed down.

"Are you okay?" Eragon asked again.

"No," Arya said. "It was my fault. If I had broken out sooner you wouldn't have had to go through all that."

"Arya," Eragon said in the ancient language while making her sit up and look at him. "Nothing he did to me was as bad as having to watch him hurt you. I would have taken double that amount of pain for all of eternity if it meant that you would be safe and happy for all eternity."

Arya stared at him for a moment then kissed him. He kissed her back and after a few minutes he pulled away and hugged her again.

"I love you," Arya said.

Eragon's heart skipped a beat. It was the first time she had come right out and said it.

"I love you too," Eragon said.

Arya held him closer and Eragon smiled. He had waited a very long time to hear her say those words. Hearing them, was worth any amount of pain that anyone could ever inflict on him short of her dying. And that, he would never let happen. He silently swore in the ancient language that he would protect her, no matter what the cost.

THE END

* * *

Read and review. Sorry for the short chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or any of the characters in the books.

* * *

Recruits

About three hours after nightfall, Arya finally drifted off to sleep and Eragon carried her back to her palace and then to her bed. He laid her in it then pulled the covers up over her. Then he gently kissed her forehead and left. When he got outside again, Garzhog was waiting.

"News," Garzhog said. "There are fewer Riders now. I killed many. We have exactly five to deal with. We need assistance."

Eragon nodded and Used a spell to turn a pool of water into a two way communicator. Murtagh was visible on the other end.

"Eragon?" Murtagh asked. "What do you want?"

"We have five new Riders over here and we know for a fact that they're not friendly," Eragon said.

"How do you know?" Murtagh asked.

Eragon pulled his sleeve up and showed him his injuries. Murtagh gaped and Eragon grinned wryly.

"I have more," Eragon said. "Those were just the least severe. Arya was tortured too but hers was a massage compared to mine."

"Okay," Murtagh said. "I'll be there soon."

"Bring two eggs," Eragon said. "The stone colored one behind you and the purple one at the foot of your bed."

"Why those?" Murtagh asked.

"Call it a hunch," Eragon said.

"If you say so," Murtagh said. "On my way."

"One other thing," Eragon said. "The Rider that tortured us is a Kull. There are also Ra'zac and I've seen one Shade."

"How?" Murtagh asked.

"Kull because they're urgals," Eragon said. "The others, your guess is as good as mine."

"Okay then," Murtagh said.

Eragon swiped his hand through the image and the spell faded.

"Where was the shade?" Garzhog asked.

"I glimpsed him in the group that we fought in the air," Eragon said.

"Oh," Garzhog said.

Eragon sat on top of the palace and waited and Garzhog went to train. After a few hours, the sun began to rise just as Murtagh arrived.

"You didn't sleep did you?" Murtagh asked.

"No," Eragon said stretching. "Ready to go to war?"

"Not by a mile," Murtagh said. "Who are the eggs for?"

"Orik and Nasuada," Eragon said. "Purple to Nasuada and stone to Orik."

"How do you know they'll hatch?" Murtagh asked.

"I told you it's just a hunch," Eragon said.

Murtagh used a spell to send the eggs to their targets then got on Thorn and told Eragon he would meet him later. Then he flew off and Eragon knew he was going to see Nasuada. Eragon smiled and slid to the ground shortly before Arya walked out.

"Good morning," Arya said.

"Good morning," Eragon said.

"Did I hear Murtagh?" Arya asked.

"Yes," Eragon said. "He came to help us clean up the rest of the Riders. There are five. He brought two eggs that I'm sure will hatch for Nasuada and Orik. I don't know how, though."

Arya yawned then looked around.

"Where's Garzhog?" Arya asked.

"Training," Eragon said. "Come on. We're going to see Orik."

"I assume Murtagh went to see Nasuada," Arya said.

"Yes," Eragon said.

Arya nodded and they went to a large field and found Garzhog training with his sword by sparring a group of elves. He held his own well but the elves were clearly toying with him. Arya and Eragon had Saphira and Firnen land and slid to the ground.

"Time to go Garzhog," Eragon said.

Garzhog sheathed his sword and bowed to the elves then climbed onto Belgabad. Eragon and Arya remounted and the three flew into the air then toward Farthen Dur. They landed outside the front entrance then their dragons flew in through the top. Eragon and Arya went in first and gave the dwarves a fair warning about Garzhog. When the dwarves promised not to kill him, Eragon told him to come in mentally and a moment later a Kull with an eye patch exploded out of the water with Garzhog held by the throat.

"You," Eragon said coldly.

"Me," the Kull said. "My name is Ragnarok. It's very nice to see you again. Now...deyja."

The twelve dwarves behind them dropped dead and Eragon drew his sword.

"Oh joy," Ragnarok said. "I love fighting."

Ragnarok charged forward and Eragon blocked his slash then tripped him and drove his sword into the ground where Ragnarok should have been. Ragnarok had moved faster than Eragon expected and was currently fighting Arya.

"Enough of this," Eragon said. "Deyja."

Ragnarok stiffened then fell backward and collapsed in a crash. Garzhog groaned as he stirred and stood.

"Thank God he's dead," Garzhog said.

Just then, Orik arrived to fight the intruder but stopped when he saw Eragon.

"Oh," Orik said then looked at the dead Kull. "I assume he killed my guards?"

"Yes," Eragon said. "He was a Rider. Not one of ours though. Did you get the egg?"

"Yes," Orik said. "And it hatched into a dragon statue."

"You should probably check again," Eragon said.

They all went back to Orik's office and found a tiny stone dragon racing around the room with several dwarves trying to catch him. The dragon seemed to be enjoying himself because its tongue was hanging out of the side of its mouth and it was panting like a dog.

"It's alive," Orik observed.

"Did you already get the gedwey ignasia?" Eragon asked.

Orik showed him his right palm where the ignasia glowed faintly. Orik walked into his office and the dragon scrambled up his leg to his shoulder. He petted its head with his finger and it pressed its head against his finger.

"Good...um," Orik realized he didn't know if it was a boy or girl.

"It's a boy," Arya said. "Boys are more playful."

Eragon smirked and Arya glared at him guessing what he was thinking. Eragon raised his hands and looked at the disappointed looks on the dwarves faces.

"How long until his dragon is old enough to carry someone?" Eragon asked.

"For a human or the like?" Arya asked. "A few months. You should know that part. For a dwarf? A few weeks."

"How long until it can fly on its own?" Eragon asked.

"About one week," Arya said.

"Okay," Eragon said. "Listen, Orik, we'll be needing your help so as soon as your dragon can carry you for a prolonged period of time, meet us in Ellesmera."

"You got it," Orik said. "See you around."

Eragon was half surprised that he was practically kicking them out but shrugged and the three of them left. They flew toward Nasuada and Murtagh. They landed outside her residence and Murtagh met them outside.

"You're late," Murtagh said.

"We went to see Orik," Eragon said.

"Oh," Murtagh said. "So, her egg hatched."

"Orik's too," Eragon said. "He's going to meet us in Ellesmera."

"I will too," Murtagh said. "I'm going to stay here a while."

"Don't make me any nephews while I'm away," Eragon said grinning.

Murtagh rolled his eyes then Eragon, Arya, and Garzhog took off and flew back to Ellesmera. It would take a while before they were ready but Eragon was prepared to wait because he knew that the end was near.

THE END

* * *

Read and review. Trying to decide the species of the leader of the evil Riders. Please help.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or any of the characters from the books.

* * *

Volcanus

Eragon and Arya were training in the Beor Mountains. Eragon was losing due to being stuck thinking about whether or not Murtagh would get Nasuada pregnant. He snapped back to reality when Arya threw him across the field into the side of a volcano. He felt blood running down the back of his head and healed himself then wiped the blood away and stood. They both heard the volcano rumbling and then erupted.

"You really hit it hard," Arya said getting ready to stop the eruption with a spell.

Before she could, a huge dragon about three fourths the size of Farthen Dur exploded out of the top of the volcano. It was covered with spikes that looked like small mountains and were as big as Saphira was long. The dragon was about a mile long and about three fourths of a mile across. The inside of its mouth glowed bright yellow and it's mouth opened wide enough to swallow Farthen Dur whole.

"What is that?" Eragon asked.

_"I am Volcanus!"_ the dragon shouted in the mind of every living thing in Alagaesia. _"I am the God of all dragons! Bow before me or watch your world BURN!"_

"Saphira?" Eragon asked.

Saphira and Firnen were launching waves of fear that Eragon could practically feel as well as his sword. Saphira walked over so Eragon could get on and Firnen did the same for Arya. Then both began to fly away from Volcanus.

"Where are you going?" Eragon asked.

_"Volcanus was so strong and so dangerous, that the Rider's almost went extinct locking him away!"_ Saphira said.

"We have to stop it!" Eragon shouted.

"If the old Riders couldn't kill it, how can we?" Arya asked. "Your namesake was the strongest Rider ever and even he wasn't able to hurt him!"

"Well I'm not my namesake!" Eragon said.

"No!" Arya said. "You're far weaker!"

"But far more desperate to kill that thing!" Eragon said.

"I'm not letting you fight a monster like that alone!" Arya said. "I'm coming with you!"

"No!" Eragon said.

"I will aid him!" Garzhog said as he and Belgabad flew past.

Saphira seemed okay with that because she wheeled around and flew back. Eragon jumped onto Belgabad then ordered Saphira to leave. Saphira was reluctant but eventually flipped over and flew away. A moment, later, Eragon landed behind Eragon and wrapped her arms around her.

"I said I'm coming!" Arya said.

Eragon couldn't help but grin and a moment later, they dropped onto Volcanus' back. Belgabad flew away and the three riders made their way to ward the dragon's head. After a few minutes, Murtagh landed beside them and Thorn flew away. Orik and Blodhgram were with him and both looked terrified out of their minds.

"You ready to be a dragon killer?" Eragon asked.

"I brought this for a reason," Blodhgram said holding up Niernen.

Eragon nodded and they began to move toward its head. Eragon decided that he liked being so small compared to it because it couldn't kill them as easily when they were on it. After a couple more minutes, they finally reached the area in the center of the top of Volcanus' head.

"Kill it," Eragon said.

Blodhgram drove Niernen into the dragon's head until only about a foot was still visible. Volcanus roared in pain and suddenly, there were Fanghur everywhere. Eragon drew Brizingr and the others drew their swords as well. They began to try to fight but after a matter of seconds, they had no choice but to retreat. They fled back toward Volcanus' tail and then leapt off. Their dragons caught them and they flew away from it. Volcanus had been burning the ground and it was clear that the entire continent would be gone inside of a week.

"We have to find a way to take it down!" Eragon said.

"If we get Niernen into its brain!" Blodhgram said.

"We need a hammer!" Orik said.

"I know just the one if you'll lend it to me!" Eragon said.

"Look!" Arya said pointing.

An orange dragon flew over Volcanus and something dropped onto his head and Volcanus stopped burning things then flew west toward Vroengard.

"What happened?" Eragon asked.

"He's got a Rider!" Arya said. "The leader of our enemies is now the most powerful Rider in existence!"

"Could you tell what he was?" Eragon asked.

"No!" Murtagh said. "Too far away!"

"That dragon's got to die!" Eragon said. "Its wingspan must have been...what, two miles?"

"Must have been!" Arya said.

"We can't wait any longer!" Eragon said. "We have to go to war now!"

"I need my hammer!" Orik said.

"I need to protect Nasuada!" Murtagh said. "They'll either kill her or try to turn her! And if they don't, Orrin will!"

Eragon nodded and Murtagh branched off. Blodhgram was riding with Arya and Orik was with Eragon.

"I'll go with Orik!" Eragon said.

"We'll meet you back in Ellesmera!" Arya said.

"Be careful!" Eragon said.

Arya nodded and Eragon branched off for Farthen Dur. When he and Orik arrived, they rushed inside and retrieved Volund. Eragon had secretly enchanted it to be able to deal five times more damage than normal. Once they had the hammer, they left and Saphira began to fly them back to Ellesmera. Even from Farthen Dur, they could see the flames.

THE END

* * *

Read and review. I really want to have the leader of the Riders be something really scary and be the only one of his kind. Are there any other humanoid species in the books even mentioned?


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or any of the characters.

* * *

Wounded

Eragon didn't even need to say a word before Saphira sped up. She flew faster than ever before and when she landed in Ellesmera, Eragon was running before she had even touched the ground. The entire city was in ruins. There were dead elves everywhere but Eragon saw no sign of Firnen or Arya. Finally he reached the remains of the palace and saw that it looked like it had been blown up from the inside. Eragon saw that Blodhgram was laying beside the ruined throne and was alive and reaching for his sword as if he thought there were still enemies nearby.

"Blodhgram!" Eragon said.

"Shadeslayer," Blodhgram said relaxing slightly.

"What happened here?" Eragon asked.

"Ambushed," Blodhgram said. "Six Riders. Kull not dead. He survived your spell somehow. He took Arya. The others...destroyed the city. I...killed them. Burned them and their dragons to dust. One of them...managed to...stab me. Don't waste your energy trying to heal me. I already tried and failed. Rescue Arya. They took her to the castle you were held in before."

"Where's Firnen?" Eragon asked.

"They took him with her," Blodhgram said. "Please go!"

Eragon was about to then a thought occurred to him. He had never tried to heal himself. And there was something in his tone that Eragon recognized.

"You love her don't you?" Eragon asked.

Blodhgram stared at him incredulously for a moment then his gaze fell and he nodded.

"Please don't tell her," Blodhgram said.

Eragon healed him in a couple of words and hauled him to his feet.

"You're going to help me save her," Eragon said. "Come on."

They both climbed onto Saphira and Saphira flew them to the castle. When they landed, Eragon and Blodhgram both flashed off of her and into the castle.

"They're in a hurry," Orik said sliding to the ground.

Saphira shot into the air and began fighting the Kull's dragon. Orik ran inside and barred the door just before a Ra'zac grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. Orik smashed Volund into the side of its head and it smashed into the wall. Orik finished it off by splattering its head on the wall then ran ran through the castle looking for the others.

"Arya!" Eragon called as they ran through the castle slashing Ra'zac ever so often.

Eventually they got to the last torture chamber and Eragon smashed the Kull into a wall just before he could execute Arya. Eragon stood and slashed Arya's shackles and Blodhgram carried her out of the castle while Eragon fought the Kull. About a minute after they got out, Eragon smashed out of the wall. Arya ran over to him and Blodhgram intercepted the Kull. The Kull began to easily outfight Blodhgram until Blodhgram got a lucky slash in and wounded him. The Kull kicked Blodhgram away then climbed onto his dragon and the dragon took off. Blodhgram leapt onto the dragon's tail before it could get away and climbed until he was close enough to punch the Kull. He did so and the Kull grabbed him by the shirt.

"Goodbye Arya," Blodhgram said to himself. "Waise neiat!"

Eragon and Arya both clearly heard the spell and looked up just as Blodhgram turned his body, clothes, and weapons into pure energy and exploded. Eragon used a shield spell to protect himself, Arya, their dragons, and Orik who had just arrived. When the spell had finished and it was safe to end his own spell, Eragon let the spell end and Arya fell to her knees.

"He killed him," Eragon said.

"He should have used his sword," Arya said.

"He couldn't," Eragon said. "I used a killing word and the Kull got up and walked away. That spell was the only way."

Arya didn't cry like Eragon had worried she might. Instead, she stood and walked over to Firnen. As she was climbing up onto him, she gasped and fell and Eragon caught her. Blood was spreading across her abdomen. He pulled her shirt up enough to see what had happened and saw that she had a gash that hadn't healed properly and couldn't be healed. He used a spell to slow the bleeding as much as he could then wrapped the wound. It was still bleeding badly but would no longer be fatal.

"Saphira," Eragon said. "We need to go somewhere we won't be found."

Saphira flew Eragon and Arya to Du Weldenvarden but to a place so deep and thick that it would be nearly impossible to navigate in a rush. Eragon slid to the ground and gently set Arya down then built a fire and set up a tent.

"Are you okay?" Eragon asked.

"No," Arya said. "Blodhgram was like a brother to me. I can't believe he's gone."

"He didn't think of you as a sister," Eragon said. "He loved you."

Arya stared at him for a moment then burst into tears. Eragon comforted her as best he could and eventually she calmed down. She clearly was far from okay but she had at least stopped crying. Eragon knew full well he had failed in his oath but decided that was because he didn't say it aloud.

"I'm sorry," Eragon said. "Truly."

"I know," Arya said. "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known that the Kull survived your spell."

Eragon knew she was right but it didn't help his guilty conscience any.

Eragon took a deep breath and, in the ancient language, said, "I swear to you that I will never let you be hurt again. I will protect you from all harm."

Arya sat up then smiled and kissed him. She turned so that she was straddling his lap and wrapped her arms around him but a flash of pain shot through her abdomen and she gasped but held back her scream. Eragon forced her to lay down then smiled.

"Guess there won't be much excitement until you're healed," Eragon said.

Arya smiled back and nodded then fell asleep.

THE END

* * *

Read and review


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or any of the characters from the book.

* * *

Michael

Two months later, Arya was finally healed and they were able to get moving. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy spending that much time alone with her, but he was anxious to find out if the enemy Riders had done any more damage, probably, and to kill them.

Several places in Alagaesia had been burned but in general they were uninhabited. It seemed as though the demonstrations of power had been just that, demonstrations.

"We need to find the others," Eragon said.

"I agree," Arya said. "They should be at Farthen Dur."

They went to the Beor Mountains and Murtagh and Orik met them in the air. Orik's stone dragon was now about as big as Firnen had been when Eragon had first met him.

"You look well rested!" Orik called to Arya.

"Thank you!" Arya called back. "Garzhog?"

"Training Nasuada to fight!" Murtagh said. "They're going to meet us over Dras-Leona!"

"There's a pleasant memory," Eragon said to Arya who was instinctively flexing her hand.

"Let's go!" Arya said.

They all flew toward Dras-Leona and met Nasuada and Garzhog who had been waiting.

"I was going to scold you for being late but now I see why," Nasuada said. "Who's doing what when we reach our enemy?"

"I'm going after that damned dragon," Orik said.

"I shall go with him," Garzhog said.

"Good luck," Eragon said. "I'll take the leader."

"I'll go with Eragon," Arya said knowing that it was the best way for him to keep his oath."

"Then we'll cover you two," Murtagh said.

Eragon nodded and they all flew west.

Miles away, the leader of the enemy Riders was relaxing on top of Volcanus' head while his other dragon flew around with a fake version of him. He enjoyed his new dragon. It responded well to him and seemed to be more loyal than his own dragon. He had three other Riders still alive. One was a human, one a dwarf, and one an elf. He himself was something that shouldn't exist. Many had tried to kill him before but he was far stronger than anything that had ever existed before.

Eragon shifted in Saphira's saddle and she sensed his discomfort.

_"Is something wrong?"_ Saphira asked.

_"No,"_ Eragon said clearly lying but then continued. _"Just thinking about Arya."_

_"Ah,"_ Saphira said before laughing. _"You flesh creatures have the strangest ways of enjoying your fantasies."_

She laughed again, louder this time and Arya looked over and raised an eye brow as she saw Eragon shift.

"Something wrong?" Arya asked.

"Nope," Eragon said.

"Why was she laughing?" Arya asked.

_"He has a rash,"_ Saphira said before laughing again.

"Saphira!" Eragon said. "Useless overgrown lizard."

"Oh really?" Arya asked. "So it is a rash and not shrinking pants?"

Eragon's face turned bright red and Arya laughed.

_"What's so funny?"_ Murtagh asked mentally.

_"Eragon's got a hard-on," _Arya said to everyone.

Everyone and their dragon's erupted into laughter except Eragon. He moaned miserably and lay down beside the spikes on Saphira's back then a thought occurred to him and he sat up again.

_"He's not on his own dragon!" _Eragon said to everyone.

_"What?"_ Orik asked.

_"He's riding on Volcanus,"_ Eragon said.

Everyone agreed and Orik tossed Eragon the hammer.

_"Me and Garzhog will handle the other riders,"_ Orik said. _"Murtagh and Nasuada should hold off the Fanghur."_

_ "Good idea," _Eragon said.

They continued flying and after a few minutes they reached the center of Alagaesia and saw Volcanus standing with three Riders and the leader's dragon flying around him. The Leader was on his dragon but it was hard to see him. Eragon shot a boulder at the Leader and scored a direct hit but the boulder passed through him and broke the dragon's neck instead. Volcanus roared in rage and took off. Each beat of his wings produced category ten wind strength so it was understandable that Eragon and the others had to catch back up after he was flying.

Eragon and Arya landed on his tail as they had before and Saphira and Firnen flew low over Volcanus burning ever Fanghur they found. Murtagh and Nasuada landed a moment later and their Dragons moved to help Saphira and Firnen. The four Riders made swift progress along Volcanus until they reached Niernen and the leader. He was about eight feet tall with smooth and long horns extending up from his head. He had a very angular face and his skin had patches of scales ever so often. He had claws and even a tail with a morning star-like end.

"What the hell are you?" Murtagh asked.

"I am an abomination," the leader said. "My name is Michael. I was named after a human but have no relation. I am-"

"Half elf half dragon," Arya said holding back a gag.

"That's sick," Eragon said.

"And unfortunate for you," Michael said. "You can't kill me."

"We'll see," Eragon said.

He raised Volund over his head then swung it forward with all the strength he could muster. The hammer with Niernen squarely and the spear shot into Volcanus' head with nearly no resistance. When it reached Volcanus' brain, he roared in agony and began to fall. Eragon and his friends jumped into the air and their dragons caught them. Michael simply stood there as Volcanus landed upside down. Orik and Garzhog had finished off the other Riders and flew over.

"Is it over?" Garzhog asked.

"Not even remotely," Eragon said as Volcanus rolled over and Michael stood.

"Did he just roll Volcanus over?" Nasuada asked.

"All of you stay up here," Eragon said. "I'll finish this."

"Wait," Arya said but Eragon dropped to the ground and drew Brisingr.

"A duel, hm?" Michael asked. "Very well."

He held his hand out and a sword formed out of his scales. He charged forward and Eragon met his charge. Both began moving too fast for anyone but Arya to follow the fight and she was less than pleased. Eragon was losing ground and every time he blocked Michael's sword, Michael slashed him with his claws. After a good half hour of this, Eragon finally let Michael stab him through the stomach so that he could drive his own sword through Michael's chest.

"Nice try," Michael said. "But not good enough."

"I know," Eragon said. "Brisingr."

Eragon's sword burst into flames and Michael stumbled back screaming in pain. Eragon pulled Michael's sword out of his stomach and healed the wound then looked up as Michael was reduced to a pile of ash. Eragon retrieved his sword and sighed.

"It's over," Eragon said.

Everyone landed beside him and Arya was the first to reach him. She kissed him and he kissed her back then she slapped him for being stupid enough to fight him alone. About a week later, they were married.

THE END

* * *

Sorry for the abrupt end but I figured there really wouldn't be much else for them to do after killing him. Read and review


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or any of the characters from the books.

* * *

AN: I added this chapter as an after thought because I didn't like to leave the last chapter as the end.

* * *

Winding Down

Eragon wrapped his arms around Arya and smiled. They had been happily married for about a week and had a set of twins on the way, according to Saphira and Firnen. The only thing they disagreed on was gender. Firnen wanted both boys Saphira claimed it was both girls. Murtagh and Nasuada were sitting together a little ways away and the other Riders were scattered around the fire.

"So, we're certain it's over," Arya asked.

"Positive," Murtagh said. "I destroyed the castle and bodies just to be safe."

"Good," Arya said. "Eragon?"

"Go ahead," Eragon said.

She had been pestering him to let her tell the others about their children for days.

"What's going on?" Murtagh asked.

"We're going to have twins," Arya said.

Their reactions were fairly entertaining. Orik fainted, Nasuada clapped, and Murtagh grinned. Garzhog's reaction was the most entertaining though. Even in the small amount of light, they could see that his face turned more red than Thorn's scales.

"You couldn't make me twins," Nasuada said after a moment sitting up and glaring at Murtagh.

"I did everything I needed to," Murtagh said. "You're the one who only made one."

"Oh is that right?" Eragon asked. "Didn't I say not to make any nephews?"

"You shut up," Murtagh said.

Eragon smiled and rested his chin on the top of Arya's head.

"So, why did you two get married anyway?" Nasuada asked. "I though that elves basically only stayed together for however long they felt like?"

"Arya chose to for us to follow human customs rather than elven ones," Eragon said. "Thus, marriage."

"Speaking of elves," Orik said. "Not that I really want to know, but, how...exactly...was Michael conceived?"

"That is an excellent and very disgusting question," Eragon said. "I assume it involves expansion spells. I'll let you use your imagination."

"Gross," Orik said. "So an elf and a dragon actually..."

"Unfortunately," Arya said. "That's what we get for making all dragons seem like super virtuous creatures. Some can be worse than a Ra'zac."

"I say again, gross," Orik said.

"How did he make a sword out of his scales?" Murtagh asked.

"Spell without words," Garzhog said. "Fairly simple."

"And painful," Eragon said. "But, now I have an even worse future. Now I have to play king."

"Not as easy as you thought is it?" Orik asked grinning.

"Easier than the dwarves'," Eragon said. "But Arya still makes me do stuff ever now and then. Go figure."

"You'll get used to it," Arya said. "Remember, there's going to be a few months that I can't leave my bed soon."

Eragon groaned but smiled and hugged Arya. The others knew full well that he could do all the complaining in the world but he would never have it any other way.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
